prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of CMLL Super Viernes shows in 2014
CMLL Super Viernes is professional wrestling promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's (CMLL) Friday night wrestling show that takes place in Arena México every Friday night unless a Pay-Per-View or a major wrestling event is scheduled to take place on that night. CMLL began holding their weekly Friday night "Super Viernes" shows as far back as 1938 and continued the tradition through 2014 as well. Some of the matches from Super Viernes were taped for CMLL's weekly shows that air in Mexico and the United States on various channels in the weeks following the Super Viernes show. CMLL has or will present a total of 48 Super Viernes shows barring any unforeseen circumstances in the remainder of the year. The only Fridays in 2014 to not feature a Super Viernes show so far was when CMLL held one of their signature events instead, which in 2014 was their annual Homenaje a Dos Leyendas, Juicio Final, CMLL 81st Anniversary Show and Infierno en el Ring. Super Viernes also hosted most of the major CMLL annual tournaments, which in 2014 included the finals of the 2013 Leyenda de Plata, Torneo Gran Alternativa, Torneo De Parejas Increibles, En Busca de un Ídolo, Leyenda de Azul, the Universal Championship and La Copa Junior VIP. The show also features a number of high-profile championship matches, which so far in 2014 has included 4 championship matches, the CMLL World Trios Championship and the CMLL World Tag Team Championship changed hands and the CMLL World Tag Team Championship and CMLL World Middleweight Championship were successfully defended on the shows. The Super Viernes events featured a number of professional wrestling matches, in which some wrestlers were involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines and others were teamed up with no backstory reason as such. Wrestlers themselves portrayed either "Rudos" or fan favorites ("Tecnicos" in Mexico) as they competed in matches with pre-determined outcomes. As of October 31, 2014 the 41 Super Viernes shows so far will have featured 297 matches in total, 252 for the male division, 27 featuring the female division and 15 featuring the Mini-Estrellas. 131 different wrestlers appeared in matches during CMLL's Super Viernes shows. Of those 131 wrestlers 15 were Mini-Estrellas and 18 were women. Último Guerrero wrestled on 34 shows in total so far, the most of any individual wrestler, which meant he appeared on 83% of all the shows. Marcela was the woman most often featured on Super Viernes with 20 matches, appearing in 74% of the women's matches booked for Super Viernes. Pequeño Olímpico and Último Dragoncito were the Mini-Estrella who had the most appearances, wrestling 6 times in total each, or in 40% of all Mini-Estrella matches. Apocalipsis, Camaleón, Esfinge, Hijo del Signo, Inquisidor, Olímpico, Syuri and Zayco all wrestled only on one Super Viernes from January to October 2014. Super Viernes shows of 2014 2014 Super Viernes Competitors As of October 1, 2014 See also *Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre Category:2014 events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre shows Category:Super Viernes Shows